sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Escorpión/Dzec
"Escorpión/Dzec" is the second episode of the first season of Mayans MC, a spinoff of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' second episode overall. Synopsis The Mayans seek answers from a local crew as the Galindo worlds north and south of the border collide. Plot This episode of Mayans MC opens with some of Adelita’s associates holding a man and woman at gunpoint. The woman is Emily and despite her tearful pleading and eventual curses, the masked gunman takes her baby and shoots the man in the head before driving off. Meanwhile, the Mayans are out looking for someone named Louis. Several of them enter an apartment, but one of them is shot by a kid holding a BB gun. According to the kid, the Mayans were gonna kill his Dad. In dealing with the boy, EZ is again shown to be sympathetic towards kids. Speaking of kids, Felipe Reyes is having a cup of coffee and while mulling over the situation with EZ. He seems to be talking to someone, but Felipe is revealed to be alone. Or not quite, because there is a burial urn on a table in the room. Before stepping out, Felipe kisses it. As would be expected, Emily is frantic to figure out what happened to her son. Despite Miguel’s assurances that everything will be ok, she says she knows how his business is and now she has to ask him about it (which sounds uncannily similar to a famous scene in The Godfather). Meanwhile, what looks like Miguel’s parents watch the couple’s conversation and discuss the matter between themselves in Spanish. The Mayans show up at what looks like an animal shelter to find Louis. But it’s more of a shelter for people than animals. The woman in charge helps them and eventually, Louis shows up in a bright green car, which leads to the Mayans chasing him out into the desert. It doesn’t take long before Louis loses control and crashes the car. Apparently, the problem is that Louis was selling pornography that inadvertently featured Johnny’s sister. Eventually, they all come to an agreement and leave, while getting a call that the Galindo cartel wants to discuss something. They go to the meeting where Galindo and his right-hand man (the man previously seen talking with Galindo’s mother) tell the Mayans what happened to his son and ask for their help as a personal favor. The Mayans agree to help and find out that the car in question that took the child is an old station wagon, which happens to look a lot like a car EZ witnessed while chasing Louis. EZ tells his fellow Mayans as much and again reveals his concern for another kid that isn’t his own. The Mayans leave and Galindo is about to as well when he is shown a video posted by the Rebels declaring war on Galindo and his organization. Galindo is also given a copy of a letter the Rebels have posted all over town on Mayans MC. EZ returns to his father’s shop and the two talk. After telling his father he needs to set up a meeting with DEA Agent Jimenez, Felipe tells EZ that he can’t let Jimenez own him and listens to his son’s concerns. Galindo is also getting advice on the situation from his right-hand man, who tells him that rebellions come and go. The two men are interrupted by news that their men have picked up someone. Going to the dress shop front, the Mayans see that Galindo is interrogating a food truck vendor in a similar manner to the Samoa. EZ again speaks out of turn to Galindo, but the Mayans back him up and tell Galindo they’ve found the station wagon. The bikers leave while Galindo stays with the vendor. While leaving, EZ is apologetic and expects another put-down, but this time the Mayans give him a slap on the back in approval. Going back to the same shelter they found Louis, the Mayans see a bunch of men gathered while one of Galindo’s associates is holding the woman in charge by the throat. In response, the Mayans deliver a brutal beatdown to everyone else but Galindo’s associate. Speaking of beat down, Emily confronts her husband with the fact that it was a child that shot a man in the head before taking her baby. She adds that they will hurt her son with no remorse and urges her husband not to retaliate against them. Galindo’s right-hand man interrupts and informs him the station wagon was dumped by the side of the road and the Rebels probably had another car ready to take them straight into Mexico. He also urges a swift retaliation, claiming that they may lose their grip on the border if they don’t. Galindo replies that he doesn’t want to do anything that’ll risk his son. But his longtime associate has one last thing he needs to know. He summons Galindo’s mother who finally tells him the story of how his infant brother was kidnapped and died after his father refused to bend to a rival cartel amidst treachery. As a secret, Miguel took his dead brother’s place like nothing ever happened. After sitting in silence, Galindo eventually gives the order to do whatever is needed. He then walks away from Emily and refuses to answer her. Meanwhile, Angel and Adelita are discussing the situation with the baby, which Angel does not approve of. They also know of EZ and Emily’s history together. A commotion in the center of town eventually draws their attention and EZ, Adelita, and everyone else is treated to the sight of the bodies of two burned food truck workers, a message from the Galindo cartel and a violation of the no retaliation statement. While the rest of the Mayans are unwinding with a drink, EZ is helping out his father when they get a visitor; it’s Emily. She asks EZ for his help with her son and if that she hopes that he could tell her anything he knows. He tells her of the two burned bodies, information she is grateful enough because it violates the no retaliation premise. EZ then promises her that he won’t let anything happen to her son and she leaves. Afterward, the two Reyes men close up shop for the night. Like EZ, Johnny also goes to see a parent. But in this case, he has to track down his mother on the street corner where she works as a prostitute. Credits Main Cast *JD Pardo as Ezekiel 'EZ' Reyes *Clayton Cardenas as Angel Reyes *Sarah Bolger as Emily Thomas *Michael Irby as Obispo 'Bishop' Losa *Carla Baratta as Luisa 'Adelita' Espina *Richard Cabral as Johnny 'Coco' Cruz *Raoul Max Trujillo as Che 'Taza' Romero *Antonio Jaramillo as Michael 'Riz' Ariza *Danny Pino as Miguel Galindo *Edward James Olmos as Felipe Reyes Supporting Cast Special Guest Star *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez Guest Stars *Tony Plana as Devante Cano *Vincent 'Rocco' Vargas as Gilberto 'Gilly' Lopez *Frankie Loyal as Hank 'Tranq' Loza *Gino Vento as Nestor Oceteva *Ada Maris as Dita Galindo *Noel G. as Louie *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *Sal Velez Jr. as Big Benny *Nomi Ruiz as Gracie Co-Stars *Melany Ochoa as Mini *Monica Estrada as Maria *Salvador Chacon as Pablo *Ryan Mora as Little Benny *Santiago Veizaga as Latino Boy *Ada Luz Pla as Celia *Laura Patalano as Darla *Joe Ordaz as Paco *Cesar De León as Cartel Soldier Uncredited Temple meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Deaths *Gabriel - Shot in the head by Los Olvidados. *2 Unnamed civilians - Burned to death by Galindo Cartel. *Marisol Reyes (shown in flashback) - Killed by unspecified means. Notable Quotes Notes Goofs Trivia *This is one of two episodes which break the calendar-themed cycle used to give the Season 1 episode their names. *''"Escorpión"'' is Spanish for "Scorpion". *''"Dzec"'' possesses no direct translation, although various astrology and horoscope resources claim that "Dzec" means Scorpion (as in Scorpio). The Yucatec and Kiche Maya spellings, "Tzec" spelled with a "T", corresponds to the 5th month of the Haab calendar. "Tzec" can also mean the end of something. *Angel Reyes asked Louie "how was your visit to the upside down?", a reference to Netflix original series, Stranger Things. Featured Music Gallery Images Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Episodes